Various types of vehicle tire jacks are known in the prior art. However, in contrast to previously known vehicle tire jacks, the present manual vehicle ramp jack with an auxiliary hydraulic jack provides a pair of tire ramps and a lifter base attached to a front end of each tire ramp and permits the lifting of both tires simultaneously with a foot-depressible crossmember operationally connecting a pair of manually operated mechanical foot jacks disposed within their respective lifter base and alternately the lifting of the tires individually with a foot-operated hydraulic bottle jack disposed in each lifter base. The hydraulic jack assists in lifting the tires to a height greater than to a height permitted by the manual vehicle ramp jack.